Dreamy Professor Utonium
by xGoddess.of.Sorrowx
Summary: Professor Utonnum is tired and wants only the touch of another man to satisfy his needs. Featuring HIM. Explicit content.


Dreamy Professor

One day in his lab, the Professor felt tired. He had a long day of putting up with those Powerpuff Girls and was sick of their bullshit and all the time having to saving the day. He wanted some time alone to rest his aching back and ass. He took off his sleek black tie and loosened it, undoing his top buttons and revealing a hot and sweaty chest with a lot of hair sticking out of it like chest pubes. The hair could melt if he were any hotter, but now it was free. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stretched. When he stretch against the desk, his back arched and he looked like a sexy science teacher you would have a crush on. The professor ass was firm and juicy.

From a window of the Powerpuff home, a big meaty crab man look in. He wore a pink tutu and BDSM feet binding boots on his long spindly legs of Him. His lips twisted into a smile as he watches the Porfessor pose for him. Him felt him red throbbing cock get hard while the Professor pose like the little mermaid to stretch his back. But instead of a little red haired slut, it was the professor of his dreams. A high-pitched, "Hmmmm," escaped Him lips and he closed his eyes to take in the image forever of Professor bending over like he always dream of.

Long time Him was dreaming of Professor just like this. His taut as an apple ass was so delectable and tasty that he want to stick his mouth right in it and taste the professor man ass before him so to know that it was so good.

Him grasped his big red dong with crab claws and begins to masturbate to the dreamy sex science teacher before him. The powerfpuff dad was so sex and so science that he began to orgasm right there at the by the window side. While he stroke his hard veiny thing with strong chitinous claw, the serrated claw edges begin ot rub the skin so that blood comes out and then Him crabclaw is covered in red blood and cum. The blood and cum librucates his thing so that orgasm gets stronger and he screams in the ecstacy. The horny red crab man wants so bad to fuck the Professor of powerpuff girls and sugar his spice with everything nice.

Him's dick is raw and throbbing in pleasure as he stroke it and a girlish moan comes out of his mouth while pincers squeeze the crabby dick in hand. Him knew what must be done: he must fuck Professor and fulfill the needs of man on man by fucking. Him began to salivate upon looking at Professor Utonim through window look, because professors ass is so ripe and fuckable.

Last time Him was able to fuck was with that gross green gross mokney Mojo Jojo and it was dirty and probably had AIDS because that is where AIDS come from monkeys. It was not a time Him was proud of and he crave for something more filling like the tight asshole of the professor who was Father to Blossom Bubles, and Buttercup. Townsville Mayor was so full of hate and said that to gay fuck was illegal in Townsville, but Him was evil and did not care because he had needs and not everyone can sleep with Ms Bellum the Mayor secretary.

Meanwhile inside the window of Powerpuff house, Professor Untonium is done stetching and decides to pour a drink of alcohol in a cup so he can get drunk after the stressful day of saving the day once again. Professor thinks to himself that maybe making daughters was bad idea because he is now always busy helping with saving the day once again when he could instead be busy instead with doing science in the professor's laboratory. Those dumb daughters were only in kindergarten and doing school most of the time instead of even saving the day. They didn't even know that all day their phone was ringing so that the Powerpuff Girls could saving the day and they were at school and could not answer it.

Single dad the Professor Utoninum had had enough of Powerpuff girls not being at home and being at school so to be so busy to answer the phone and save the day from villains of Townsville. He wanted a drink of booze and to be alone to think to himself. Professor could make daughters so why not make lover?

Becuase professor Untonium only wanted to have gay sex he couldn't because of Mayor of Townsville saying it was illegal. Because of this, Professor was horny all the time and could only masturbate by himself while girls were alseep and at school and he felt deep shame in this because sex should not be alone.

So the lonely gay dad Professor Utonium unzips his pants and sighs and wants to masturbate but sadness makes his dick stay limp and sad and he can't masturbate now. He sits on the desk and looks at the flaccid dick between his legs and starts to wonder where it all went wrong for the professor who only wants some strong arms to hold him at night and at night to give him what he needs to feel like a man.

Between the ecstacy sighs of Him, he gets the idea to go right inside there the Powerpuff house and fuck dreamy Professor Utonum. He tests the door of the window and sees that it opens. A way inside the house! Red crab claw hands try to quitely open window of the house and sneaks inside.

Professor Utonicum sits with unzipped pants at his desk sadly with exposed hairy chest while Him sneakes inside his house through a window. Profeesor only wants to feel something. Anything. Then he can again be feeling like a man. He hears that high voice going, "Hmmmm," and sees creeping toward the professor sexual drag dressed crossdresser crab Him.

"Oh no it's him!" says professor with pants down and dangling cock that is soft and not hard. He is not prepared to have guests in the house while he wants to masturbate and this is embarrassing.

"It's meeeeeeee," says Him dreamily and pincers clickclickclick invitingly. His tutu is so short that his big red crab cock sticks up and hard in the air so that professor can see it. His boots are pointy and high, which make him stand so tall in the room while Professor sits on the desk. "Dreamy Professor Utoniuum I want to fuck today while Powerpuffs are at Pokey Oak school."

"But you are evil Him and Powerpuffs will save the day once again today!" Professor shooted at Him. He tried to zip up pants zipper but when he did the zipper caught his dangling wrinkled dick and it hurt and started to bleed catching the skin in the zipper. He cried out in pain and knew that he was defeated by Professor's own negligence with the zipper.

Him let out a feminne giggle and said to Porfessor "I have been watching and I know what you want Professor. You want gay sex and this is illegal but I am a villain of Townsville and I can gay sex to you today here in your professor's laboratory."

Professor Utoninum had to stop and think about what evil Him was suggesting about having gay sex. So long it has been since the last time so long ago that Professor had fucked. But no he could not fuck with a villain!

Him approached as Professor could not move. He was red with slicked black dark hair and a goatee with crimson skin and hard crab claws at the ned of Him's arms. He wore a pink tutu and had an erection as big as a bottle that pulsed and throbbed covered with blood and cum that had vericose veins and foreskin. Him wore thigh high boots around his thighs that were long and pointed and bound his feet to a terrifying degree.

Him tip toed on high boots to the desk where Porfessor sat and begins to look deep and close into Professor's eyes. There is fear there. There is fear and longing in those professor eyes of his and Him could see that even though scared he wanted satisfaction of a man. Him's red nose touched the square nose of Professor Utnium and it was oily from his greasy pores while looking deep into the eyespheres of professor.

While nose-touching with Profesor, Him takes one big red crab claw and runs down the exposing chest with the hot chest pube hairs sticking out of it. The head of Him lowers to sniff the body scent that Professor gives off from the sweat drops collected in the chest pubes. They are salty and of musk that he sniffs deep and it fills his lungs. The deep salty chest scent sends more blood to already throbbing bloddy dick of Him and it makes him lust even more hard for the science man before him.

As exhaling, Him snip snips open the rest of shirt and lab coat to reveal even more of sexy professor body so ripe to fucking. Even rock hard abs professor belly it is hairy and covered in dew of body sweating. Another sniff Him takes and it sends him to the moon with his lusting over this man called Professor Pworpuff Utonium. Him sticks out a long red tongue and it lickes the belly and chest of Professor.

Professr Utoniuim shudders while the tongue of Him glides up his torso and leaves a trail of saliva up it. The hairs drag along in the trail and some are now stuc to Him's tongue. The tongue now goes up above professor chest and licks the neck to erogenous zone of ear lobe. Him stops to bite and suck it and leans to press red body against the sweaty bod of powerpuff's dad. Unsheathed cock presses firmly against the rock hard science abs of the professor and it is wet with cum and blood and warm now. Him slowly thrusts to grind aginst body of the Professor Utonium and it glides lubrcated with the pre cum and blood from before.

Even though Mayor Townsville says it is illegal the pleasure is so much a lot for Professor Utunum that long soft cock starts to get hard and touches tips with hot crab devil dick of Him that is slowly moving up and down the body of the professor in careful thrusts amd Professor forgets that he zipped his scrotum before in his pants and that hurt.

Professor Untium falls for Him's comings on and succums. This is just what he desired for so long to be pleasured even though it's against the law now. Forbidden love it is, thinks Professor who does not want to resist anymore and he moans.

Him knows now that Professor wants it and his tonge goes south to visit Porfressor's previously flaccid sad cock. It was hard now and tasted of blood from a zipper.

Professor Utononom moans louder while red crabby lips suck around his head and he can't hold it in any longer. Professor cums and pants and cries out in pleasure, but Him is not done yet. Him grabs Professor body in his strong meat claws and flips him over and tears off the pants with scissoring claws. Now professor's ass is exposed. Around the hole it is of hair and the ass is white and firm. It holds nicely in Him's red claws with contrast. Unable to hold back his desires of dreamy professor, Him gobbles up that Powerpuss Dad asshole and eats it like Thanksgiving dinner. He wanted apple when eating tight asshole but instead gets a three course dinner of ass. As crab tongue licks in and out the Christmas star sphincter, Professor Utonium pants and moans for more ass eating red crustacean man fucking.

The asshole is now prepared for entry and then Him readies his big red rocket for take off. Ground control to Major Thot. And then Him thrusts into the tight asshole of Powerpuff Girls' daddyo and starts to fucking. It cuases a lot of pain inside the professor but he doesn't care because now his forbidden pleasure is satisfied by this devilicous crab man.

His butthole puckers open with only saliva blood and cum for lube while Him fucks it hard. Right there it is to much good and hot cum pumps into Professor's ass. Professor Untonium screams because it has been so long since he fucked and because crab cum is spicy. The spicy crab cum burns flesh walls of anus and seasons the insides with Old Bay spice.

"Unh ugh so HOT!" scream the Professor! And he try to break free but there are pincers around him. Devilish crab man Him laughs and slam professoor into the desk. He knows that devil crabs have cum almost like lava and it's funny because he villain.

"Now you have CRABS, PROFessor!" shoots Him and he thrust very hard in and out of Professor's asshole giving it anal fishers and with the spicy lava cum from that devil dick comes a lot of crabs out of it. They are little tiny crabs and they go into professor's body. They are like hard little spiders that pinch and the crabs go up up through the rectum and they keep going.

"OWWW OUCH MY LIVER!" scream Professor Utonim when a crab pinch his liver. Crabs start to pinch the organs of professor and one pinches bladder, making professor piss on the desk and he is laying in it. "There are carbs in my stomach!" he shoots now when crabs go into the stomach and start pinching at it to get out.

The crabs slice the skin from inside the gut straight through to the bellyknob. A pinch pinching small crab claw comes through it and cuts open the bellyknob and comes out of it. The victorious carb stands on top of Professor belly victorius knowing what it did.

Profesor's pain starts to go away and he begin to feel strong. He no longer now is burning from insides and he feels a change. "Heeheehee yessssss," hisses the grinning devilish crab man Him. The change starts to happen now.

The sexy Powerpuff dad's body flexes and change colors. He before was of milk white American flesh and now he starts to get red and the skin turns to crab armor because crab skin is a lot harder than people skin. Professor Untonim feels HOT but it doesn't hurt it just feels so right and so strong in him. His hands become big meaty claws and he tests their clicking to see that they really are his hands now. His dick gets hard but not just because he is aroused because he's a crab now. He is a devil too and it's making him evil and he laughs manically because now he a villain also.

"Now..." says Professor Strontium in a evil voice (he is strontium now because he is stronger)… "Time to get back at those Powerpuffs for making me answer their phone while they're at school."


End file.
